narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sun God Sage Mode
(Under Construction) Sun God 'Sage Mode' is the result of using natural energy, sunlight along with a ninja's normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. Only those of the Ikiho Bloodline are able to manifest this ability. Usage A prerequisite to being able to use senjutsu is that the user must have a large reservoir of chakra themselves in order to manipulate the natural energy. Sun God Sage Mode Sun God Sage Mode is a form of Sage Mode that is taught by the Sentient Being Solarus. It his told that by perfecting this properly could allow the wielder to bend fire at their will. Combined with taijutsu to enable the use of nintaijutsu, Sun God Sage Mode makes any punches, kicks or overall physical strikes made will produce heat equivalent to A-Rank Fire Release techniques. Thereby enabling the user to burn their opponent's by simple physical touch. Though the burns are much stronger then anything a normal Fire Release attack could produce, though it depends on the amount of contact. The range of the user's taijutsu attacks are also greatly increased. When a strong punch or kick is made, a burst of flames is sent along with it. The armor has defensive capabilities as well, being able to reduce the effectiveness of ninjutsu from the flames emitted by the body. Advantages There are numerous advantages while using Solarus Sage Mode. These include: * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase. * The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. * The user can harness the natural energy, especially Katon, which is surrounding them. In turn they can use it as an extension of their body, which increases the reach of their attacks. * Fire could even be manipulated at the user will, though no one has achieved this. * The user gains the ability to of a very advanced Sensor, allowing them the incredible ability to sense chakra around them from far distances as well as know where anyone is within sunlight. * The user becomes almost impervious to fire of almost all types, though, not 100%. Able to resist temps of even 800 degrees C Disadvantages There are a few disadvantages while using Sage Mode. These include: * If the user draws in too much natural energy in the attempt to initiate Sage Mode, they run the risk of being by Solarus and burned to nothing. If the transformation is completed, it cannot be reversed. * In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still, though, one may do this in flight if a mount is carrying the. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. * Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time though; it can be stretched. * After Sage Mode has ended, the user appears to experience exhaustion, though can be negated. Forms Imperfect Sun God Sage Mode When not yet able to properly balance ones own chakra with natural energy, the result is the user using an imperfect form of Sage Mode. As a result of the imbalance (and the imperfect nature of his transformation), the wielders face was completely cloaked in flames as a red mist radiated around the them. He was told that with perfect balance would bring forth a whole new form for Hono to use unlike any power a human could know.